Lastly Hello
by Roys-neko
Summary: Roys-neko's goodbye to -- a collection of 5927 Drabbles that were posted in write-it-cafe
1. Definitely Not

**Okay loves, this is one of the last few posts I will ever do. I will be leaving Fanfiction tonight, so I will depart with a few fics. - but I will be posting daily fics for .com -- which is a friend only account, which I will change if I hear readers say otherwise! **

**_Definitely Not _  
**

* * *

"You did... What?!" Gokudera exclaimed angrily, watching the doctor in front of him swirl about on top of the infirmary's chair.

"I tried bringing that boss of yours and sushi boy together... gave them tickets to a movie, I thought they would be interested--" Shamal attempted to explain to the raging teen his logic.

"Ho-How could you?! I don't approve!" he groaned, throwing his hand into his hair, yanking the silver strands.

"what are you... his mother? Besides, I felt that it was perfectly logical... " Shamal muttered under his breath.

"WHAT OBSCURE LOGIC LEAD YOU TO THAT CONCLUSION?!" Gokudera shrieked, releasing his hair and began to flail his limbs.

Gokudera turned, hearing the door slide open. He was about to rush the person quickly out of the room, but he paused, gaping hysterically as the brunette before him winced, hearing the high pitched complaint from his classmate.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna muttered, a slight blush dusting his face. "Yamamoto didn't want to go to the movies... I-I was wondering if you wanted to go... with me?"

Gokudera felt his jaw fall open, but closed it quickly as he swallowed nervously. He looked to Shamal, recieving an approving smile and a small dissmissing wave. He turned, facing the shorter teen as he bowed lowly.

"I am not worthy!"

* * *

**A/n: so this is my last good bye! I will be open for beta, so don't be hesitant!  
**

**I love you guys! =) **

**Roys  
**


	2. Wellness & Being

**Okay loves, this is one of the last few posts I will ever do. I will be leaving Fanfiction tonight, so I will depart with a few fics. - but I will be posting daily fics for .com -- which is a friend only account, which I will change if I hear readers say otherwise! **

**_Wellness & Being_  
**

* * *

Gokudera bit his lip, looking at the office with disappointment to the sign that read, "closed for family emergency."

He felt the strong desire to tear up the papers in his hands, since it was pointless. Today was the last day he could submit the demonic pile of papers. He sighed, releasing his bottom lip as he sat down on the steps in front of the office. Gokudera felt as though fate was frowning upon his fondness of the mysterious brunette he fell in love with.

He heard the door open behind him, he quickly got up from the steps and turned around. There, stood the object of his affection. Gokudera could feel his face slowly rise in temperature as he coughed coyly.

"S-Sawada-san!" The said teen looked at his questioningly, then smiled brightly.

"Gokudera-kun, fancy meeting you here!" He spoke happily, opening the door wider for the silver haired teen to enter.

"I thought thr office was-"

"Well, technically it is supposed to be closed for the day, but I stay behind and help Yamamoto with some paperwork." Tsuna explained, Gokkudera thanked the heavens that Tsuna didn't see the digusted face he made hearing the baseball freak's name.

"Ah! I see, well I was just hoping I could hand my aplication in now." Gokudera said sheepily, hugging the papers close to his chest.

"Oh? So what are you applying for, if you don't mind me as-" Gokudera shook hes head, cutting off the brunette slightly.

"Th-the bookstore across the st-street." He stuttered, watching the brunette smile, hearing the familiar location.

"Really? That's so cool! We can work together, my mother owns that book store!" Tsuna exclaimed, completely overjoyed hearing the news.

Gokudera smiled brightly, his blush deepening.

He knew that, since... that was the main reason he wanted to apply there so badly.

* * *

**A/n: so this is my last good bye! I will be open for beta, so don't be hesitant!  
**

**I love you guys! =) **

**Roys  
**


	3. L, My Eyes

**Okay loves, this is one of the last few posts I will ever do. I will be leaving Fanfiction tonight, so I will depart with a few fics. - but I will be posting daily fics for .com -- which is a friend only account, which I will change if I hear readers say otherwise! **

**_L- My Eyes..._  
**

* * *

"What?" Tsuna muttered shockingly, watching his father nodding from the car steering wheel.

"Let's go out and have some fun Tsu!" Iemitsu stated happily, following Tsuna with the car driving slowly beside him.

"I-" the brunette attempted the state as he looked to the the teen beside him.

"Do you have plans?" the driver of the expensive looking vehicle asked, taking note of the two holding hands.

"Matter of fact, I do ha-" Tsuna attempted to explain, raising the Italian teen's hand.

"Great then hop in!" Iemitsu beamed, ignoring the glum defeated expression on his son's face.

Tsuna sighed, opening the car door, watching as Gokudera smiled apologetically, figuring that there was nothing that he could do in this situation. The shorter teen laughed, encircling his arms around the silver haired male's neck as the other's arms held his waist on each side gently.

Their lips brushed, then slowly locked, sharing a sweet kiss. They took their time, ignoring the rough cough eminatting from Iemitsu's throat. Once their lips had parted, the eldest male took the opportunity to honk the horn, sending his son deeper into his boyfriends arms. Befpre they had the chance to run off, he took hold of Tsuna's book bag, bringing him it to the car as he hit his head on to the roof. Hastily, he reached over and closed the car door, driving off as fast has he could.

Gokudera waved as Yamamoto approached him. "You might want to do something about that, if this keeps up a a daily routine, Tsuna's going to have his brain damaged!"

Gokudera scowled as he replied, "Don't tell me something I already know."

* * *

**A/n: so this is my last good bye! I will be open for beta, so don't be hesitant! I'm being lazy... these won't be changing until the very last post...  
**

**I love you guys! =) **

**Roys  
**


	4. O, Necessary

**Okay loves, this is one of the last few posts I will ever do. I will be leaving Fanfiction tonight, so I will depart with a few fics. - but I will be posting daily fics for write -it- cafe .com -remove spaces- which is a friend only account, which I will change! -tomorrow xD-  
**

**_O- Necessary_  
**

* * *

Gokudera took the time to investigate the premises, ascertaining that the man he was affiliated with was the same man that took the gracious liberty of setting up the murder of his beloved boss. He made it his attainment to avenge his boss, feeling that he'd have a greater ease that night, knowing that he could easily bequeath the title of Vongole undicesimo to their son.

He didn't wish to make his son so cogent at a young age, but he had no one else that could fulfill the name with the proper bloodline and anyone else would probably get rejected by the family and the Vongole rings.

Silently he released his feline weapon along with the guarding shields, which accompanied the feline, disperse into the skies. He allowed the animal to lazily lay on his shoulder as he infiltrated his ex-comrade's base.

He planned to completely expunge the swordsman, feeling utterly betrayed, he thought that the black haired male was truly a pure-hearted idiot, but along with his high esteem when Tsuna was still alive, he shattered.

The silver haired male leaped into the window of the second floor, having his guarding shield converge into a skull engraved cannon. He knew his finite power, staring down the smirking Japanese across from him.

"Yamamoto…"

* * *

**A/n: so this is my last good bye! I will be open for beta, so don't be hesitant! I'm being lazy... these won't be changing until the very last post...  
**

**I love you guys! =) **

**Roys  
**


	5. V, Apocalypse

**Okay loves, this is one of the last few posts I will ever do. I will be leaving Fanfiction tonight, so I will depart with a few fics. - but I will be posting daily fics for write -it- cafe .com -remove spaces- which is a friend only account, which I will change! -tomorrow xD-  
**

**_V- Apocalypse _  
**

* * *

Tsuna's grim expression disappeared, watching the small infant ascertaining that one of his lollipops got stuck in his hair. He laughed lightly as he observed the cow-pattern clad child, miserably trying to pull the sweet treat out of his hair. The brunette, sat up from his comfortable position. He brushed through the child's unruly hair, pulling on the stick lightly, hoping it would just disperse into thin air.

Lambo began to cry from light tugging at his head, he wished to expunge the pain so badly that he took out the ten year bazooka.

"No, Lambo don't!" Tsuna exclaimed, throwing himself at the toddler, activating the bazooka. Pink smoke surrounded the two, but instead seeing the younger child, the smoke cleared and there sat the older Lambo. Then clueless teen scratched the back of his head, noticing that he was ten years in the past.

"Tsuna?" He muttered questioning, when he rubbed his eyes he converged closer to the brunette, then hugged him tightly.

"Lambo, what's wrong?" The said teen gasped, losing air from his lungs. He felt his cotton T-shirt begin to feel it moist, probably from the salty tears spilling from the older teens eyes.

"Y-OU ADOPTED ME!" He sobbed loudly, hugging the shorter male even tighter as he continued, "and bequeathed the Vongole title to me! I'm so happy but not worthy." He shook his head into the soft material of the Mafia heir.

"You and octopus head make me so joyous!" He emphasized the silver haired teen's nickname cogently.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna questioned, "What does Gokudera-kun have anything to do with your adoption?" The taller teen coughed, letting go of the teen allowing him to breathe.

"Well… let's just say you two are. You're both completely affiliated with each other." Tsuna cocked an eyebrow, feeling no sense of attainment by receiving the information he requested.

"You often esteem each other dearly!" He smiled, rubbing his red irritated eyes from the previous tears that fell happily. Knowing the finite time of the ten year bazooka, the teenager waved gaily as he was surrounded by pink smoke.

"Esteem each other dearly?" Tsuna muttered to himself, looking at the child before him who was happily holding an ice cream, and his hair candy free.

Tsuna smiled, hugging the clueless toddler.

* * *

**A/n: so this is my last good bye! I will be open for beta, so don't be hesitant! I'm being lazy... these won't be changing until the very last post...  
**

**I love you guys! =) **

**Roys  
**


	6. E, Little by little

**_E- Little by little, It's the heart that sings _  
**

* * *

It flows lightly through his fingers as he watches the teen that's across from him, smiling gently. The blush that surfaced upon his face grew a darker shade, causing the teen to bow his head as he continued his fingering.

"Such a light hearted piece." The brunette sighs in content as he leans back against the wall, closing his eyes.

Gokudera just responded by picking his head up and smiling brightly. His heart thumped lightly, almost fluttering. His heavy chest made him want to faint, but the happiness that was coursing through his veins dissipated the anxiety.

"I don't need anyone else, it's only you."

* * *

**A/n: ****This is my very last post, hope you have enjoyed my fics, but I will post my daily fics at write -it- cafe .com -remove spaces- which is a friend only account, which I will change! -tomorrow/today xD- there will also be an actual link on my profile!**

**So this is my last good bye! I will be open for beta, so don't be hesitant!  
**

**I love you guys! =)**

**Thank you so much for all of your support! and I hope you have enjoyed!**

**Roys-neko  
**


End file.
